Is it Fate?
by CastleObsessed15
Summary: Kate Beckett is a homicide detective at the 12th precinct. What happens when she and her friends go for a drink and Richard Castle, her favorite author, is the bar owner? Will the two give in to the obvious feelings they have when they first meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Beckett and the boys had just wrapped up yet another case. It was a good day for the team at the twelfth precinct. By the time all the paperwork was finished it had been almost 8 p.m.

"Hey guys, what do you say we grab a drink to celebrate? It's Friday night and we haven't been able to get drinks together in a while." Kate said casually as she filed away the last of the paperwork and turned off her computer.

"Yeah, a drink sounds nice right about now." Esposito said wheeling his chair next to Ryan's desk. "What about you man?" He said as he looked over to Ryan.

"Well Jenny is visiting her sister for the weekend, so I guess I could go for a drink tonight."

"Good. Javi why don't you text Lanie and tell her our plans. Would you guys mind if we went to a different bar tonight instead of the usual pub?" Kate asked looking over to the boys.

"What did you have in mind?" Esposito asks, slipping his phone out of his pocket to text Lanie.

"Well I heard the other day about this bar called The Old Haunt. Apparently it's a pretty good place."

"The Old Haunt?" Ryan asks looking over to Espo. Javier just shrugs and looks back to Beckett.

"Where is this bar exactly? I've never even heard of it…" Ryan says, now looking back at Beckett.

"It's right off of 42nd on Lex. C'mon guys…I'm sick of always going to the same old cop bar for drinks. Every time I go there some drunk retired cop tries to ask for my number. I'd just like to go somewhere where the main customers aren't cops complaining about cases and idiots they had to deal with earlier in the day." She says, now looking back and forth between each of the men.

They both look at each other and nod. "Alright Beckett, whatever you say." Ryan says checking his watch. "We better get going though, I don't want to be out too late."

"Out too late bro? It's like 8 p.m.…Geez." Esposito says looking at his watch. "Ever since you and Jenny got married, you think staying out til ten is like the end of the world. The Kevin Ryan I remember used to go and have a drink with me and stay until closing." Espo said looking over at Ryan giving a smirk.

Beckett just rolled her eyes at the two men and stood up, grabbing her jacket. "C'mon boys, let's go. Javi did you get a reply from Lanie?"

Just as Kate finished her sentence, the elevator door made a ding. Out walked Lanie Parish, jacket in hand with a smile on her face. "It's about time we go out for drinks!" She says as she makes her way over to the team. The boys stand up as she walks over grabbing their jackets. They exchange quick hellos before heading into the elevator and out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The teams is able to get a couple cabs fairly quick, which is surprising considering it's Friday night. The drive from the precinct to the bar only takes about fifteen minutes.

After paying the cab drivers, the team heads inside. Once through the front door, they see a nice sized area. The bar has a good amount of people, but it's fairly quiet. Music is lightly playing in the background, which is a nice change from the overcrowded cops bar that always has its music way too loud. The four make their way over to the row of booths and sit down. After taking off their jackets and settling in, Kate offers to go to the bar and order the drinks.

Behind the bar is a ruggedly handsome man wearing casual blue jeans and a navy t-shirt. Kate walks up to the bar and sits down on a stool waiting patiently as the bartender finishes wiping off the countertops. He turns around and notices Kate sitting.

"Hey, sorry I didn't see you there. You should've said something. What can I get you?" He says casually.

Kate doesn't answer. She just looks at him.

"Are you okay?" He asks after not getting an answer to his question.

'Am I seeing things?' Kate thinks. What is Richard Castle the famous crime novelist doing bartending? Kate tries to come up with something to say, but is at a loss for words. She is now staring at the man who happens to be her favorite author. His books helped her through her mother's murder. His words could take her away from all the destruction in the world. After a few seconds of realizing that she hadn't answered, she finally responded.

"Um...yeah, sorry. I'm just…Can I ask you a question?" She says after finally managing a sentence.

"Yeah, go ahead." He says as he gives her a smile. Castle thinks to himself how beautiful this woman in front of him is. He wonders why he hasn't seen her before. Most of his customers are regulars, and he doesn't get a whole lot of new business, especially as beautiful as her coming through the doors every day.

"You are Richard Castle. Richard Castle the best-selling crime novelist…Why are you working as a bartender here?" She says looking at him with a confused face.

He simply smiles and says, "Yes, I am Richard Castle. I own this bar, and we're a bit short staffed tonight. When I get bored, or on nights like tonight I sometimes help out behind the bar."

"Oh…" Is all she can manage to say.

Kate Beckett is never at a loss for words. As a hardcore detective she always has the replies and answers on the spot. For some reason though, when she tries to talk to this man in front of her, her minds stops.

Castle sticks out his hand and says "You can call me Rick, or Castle, whichever you prefer."

She extends her arm to shake his hand, smiling as she does so.

"Kate." She replies, slightly blushing, hoping he doesn't notice.

He does of course, but decides not to mention it.

Again he asks the question, "So Kate, what can I get for you?"

She gives him the order. He nods and says "Coming right up."

As he's making the drinks she can't help but watch him. Something about this man just catches her eye. She can't quite place the feeling, but she's got butterflies in the pit of her stomach. After one drink is done he sets it on a tray and starts to talk again.

"So Kate, what brings you here this evening? I haven't seen you here before, and a lot of the customers are regulars." He says, setting the second drink on the tray.

"My friends and I just got off work. We decided to try somewhere new. I heard about this place and thought we'd give it a try."

"Well it's always good to see new faces." He says smiling to her. "So what kind of work are you in?" He casually asks, finishing up the third drink and setting it down.

"I'm a homicide detective." She states.

"Detective, huh." He says. "Bold career choice. I bet you look pretty badass out in the field chasing bad guys."

She can't help but release a big smile on her face. She looks down so she doesn't blush. When she looks up he is still grinning, and she can't help but smile again. Kate looks down at the tray to see that the drinks are ready. As she's about to pick the tray up and head back to the table he stops her. He gently places his hand on her arm, sending a shiver down her spine. She looks up at his deep blue eyes and releases the tray from her grasp.

"Stay. I'd like to talk with you some more. I'd ask to buy you a drink, but you already have one." He says smiling.

"Don't you have to tend to the bar?" Kate says, trying to stall while she thinks about her answer.

She wants to stay and have a drink with him, but she did come here with her friends. It wouldn't be right to just leave them…but then again…

"As you can see Detective, it's pretty slow around here. I have another guy coming in soon, and if anybody needs anything I'm still right here." Castle says looking into her eyes.

He can't help but smile every time he looks at her. Those beautiful green eyes send shivers down his spine every time they make contact with his.

"I would like to sit and talk with you, but like I said I came here with my friends. Thank you for the offer though." She says giving him a little smile.

He smiles back and says, "I understand Detective. Well, you have fun then tonight and enjoy the drinks." He picks up the tray and hands it too her. "By the way, these are on the house."

She smiles and says thank you before heading back to the table on the other side of the bar.

"Yo Beckett, there you are." Javi says as she returns.

"Girl we thought you left us." Lanie says as she takes her drink.

"Sorry guys, it's just I got caught up in a little conversation with the bartender and owner of this place."

"Nice guy?" Ryan asks before taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, really nice. He said the drinks were on the house. But you'll never guess who the owner of this place is." She says looking at them with a grin.

They all look at her waiting for an answer.

"Richard Castle." She says and then takes a drink.

"Richard Castle as in best-selling author? Richard Castle as in the man whom you've read all of his books?" Lanie says now looking from the boys back to Kate again.

"The one and only" she replies.

"So what did you two talk about?" She asks leaning in a little closer.

"Not much. I mean he asked me to have a drink with him so we could talk more, but I said no." Kate said looking down at her drink.

"No? Why would you say no?" Lanie asks with her head slightly tilted.

"Well I was out with you guys celebrating the case. I didn't want to ditch you guys to have a conversation with someone else." Kate says looking from person to person at the table.

"Honey, that is Richard Castle over there behind that bar. That man wants to talk to you and I know that you want to talk to him. The boys and I will be fine over here. We can always go out another day." Lanie says to Kate with the boys nodding in agreement.

"Are you sure?" Kate hesitantly asks.

"C'mon Beckett, go over there." Ryan says grinning at her.

She nods her head and says thank you before taking her drink, and heading back to the bar.

Castle sees Kate walking up to him as he is finishing wiping off glasses.

"Back so soon Detective?" He says as she sets the drink on the countertop.

"I was just wondering if your previous offer still stands?"

He gives her a smile and then gestures towards one of the stools. She sits and waits for him as he grabs a beer and heads around the corner of the bar. Coming up next to her, he sits down now facing the smiling detective. As he is doing so Kate thinks to herself that she can't remember smiling this much in one night in a very long time. It feels nice, she thought as Castle came around and sat down.

Now facing her he took a swig of the beer and placed it on the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So Detective, what made you change your mind?" He says looking at her.

"My friends convinced me that is was alright. We can go out for drinks another night."

"Well, I'm glad they were able to persuade you." He says taking a swig of his beer.

"So how long have you owned this place?" Kate says looking around.

"Only for about six months. The old owner and I go way back. He put it up for sale and I couldn't refuse."

"Well it looks like you've done well. This place is nice. It's got good music, good drinks..."

"…and handsome bartenders?" He says cutting in.

Kate can't help but smile.

"I suppose…" she replies, still with a grin on her face.

They talk for about an hour and a half before Lanie and the boys come up to where Castle and Beckett are seated.

"Oh, hey guys. You leaving already?" She asks looking at them.

"Yeah, we figured we better get going. It's been a long week." Ryan says.

Kate realizes Castle is sitting there and begins to introduce him.

"Sorry guys. This is Richard Castle, but you already know that I guess." She says looking over to Castle who has a smile on his face.

Castle sticks out his hand to shake everyone else's. "Call me Rick, or Castle."

They all exchange names and hellos before Lanie speaks up and says "Well we better get going. Kate, you coming or are you gonna stay here?" She says looking over at her friend.

Kate looks over to Castle and then back to Lanie again.

"I'm going to stay for a while. I'll just catch a cab home later."

"Alright, see you later." She says.

The boys say their goodbyes and head out the door with Lanie.

After watching them leave, Beckett turns back to look at Castle. They continue to talk for another hour before Kate looks at her watch.

"I think I better get going, it's almost eleven." She says, even though she actually wants to stay. She's pretty tired, but she has loved talking with Castle. The way he looks at her when he talks just makes her smile. She can tell that he is listening to every single word. Not only that, but they are able to talk so effortlessly. She has no problem carrying on a conversation with him. It's like they have been friends for years. Kate thinks to herself that she hasn't felt like this talking to anyone in a long time.

"Castle, you ok?" She says looking at him slightly concerned.

"What...oh yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking."

"A penny for your thoughts." She says giving him a smirk.

"Well I was just wondering… maybe you would want to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" He says nervously.

Dinner? I mean having a drink and talking with Castle is one thing, but getting all dressed up and going to some fancy place is another. She does like him though, and she's really loved talking with him tonight. Again though, she doesn't think she's really ready for a relationship right now. And she definitely doesn't want to make the mistake of sleeping with this guy once, and then never talking to him. This is Richard Castle after all.

After contemplating her options, she finally says,

"I had fun tonight, I really did. It's just that right now I'm not really dating or looking for a relationship."

Kate can tell that he's hurt. She feels bad because she really does like him, but it's true; she isn't looking for a relationship.

Castle nods his head and replies, "I understand detective. I'm glad you had a good time tonight though."

She stands up to grab her jacket, but before she can he grabs it. Opening it up, she turns around as he helps her into it. He gently pulls her hair out from under the jacket causing his hand to brush up against her neck. A shiver goes down her spine.

She turns around and gives him another smile before saying "Goodnight Castle, and thanks for the drink."

"No problem Detective." He says returning the smile. "Oh and Kate? If you ever want a drink in a quiet place with good music and a handsome owner/bartender, you know where to come."

A big smile spreads across her face. She turns around and heads out the door, hailing a cab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Kate got home she decided to take a shower and get ready for bed. It had been a long week, and she couldn't wait for the much needed sleep. Even though she had to work tomorrow, she didn't have to be in until eight.

She got ready and crawled in bed. She turned off the lamp and laid her head on the pillow, closing her eyes. As she lay there, Kate thought about the events of that night.

She had met Richard Castle. They had talked for over two and a half hours. He was different. There was something about him that she couldn't help but like. She loved the way he looked at her with those big blue eyes, the way that he managed to make her smile with almost anything he said, and the way he listened to her talk as if she was the only person in the room. Not to mention the fact that with a simple brush of his fingers on her neck, she had chills racing through her body. He made her feel special. He made her feel wanted. She hadn't felt like that in a long time. She liked it and wanted more. Thinking back, she almost wished she would have said yes to dinner. I mean it was just dinner right? Nothing had to happen. It didn't mean that after one meal they were together or anything. Even though she wasn't looking for a relationship, maybe she would've changed her mind.

She thought about all of this before slowly drifting into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day Kate woke up and headed into work. She had been extremely tired from the long week. To her surprise, she managed to sleep extremely well last night. All Kate was focused on now was finishing her paperwork and not catching another case. If a body didn't drop she could be out of there by five. All she wanted to do was go home, and curl up with a glass of wine and a good book.

"Morning Beckett." Javi says, stopping with him paper momentarily.

"Hey, Javi." She says, going over to her desk.

"What happened to you? You look like death." He says putting his pen down.

"Thanks Javi, you look good too." She says sarcastically, giving him a glare.

"Rough night?"

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep." She says letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, you and Castle were too busy-"

"Javi!" She says cutting him off.

"What Beckett? I mean it's fine. I'm happy to see you are finally getting some action. It's been awhile-"

"Javi!" She says interrupting him once more. "Nothing happened between me and Castle last night. We just talked at the bar. I left at eleven, ALONE, and that's it."

"Really? Crap, I owe Ryan fifty bucks…" he mutters to himself.

"What did you just say Javi? Did you just say you owe Ryan fifty bucks? Were you guys betting on whether or not we'd sleep together?" She says now glaring at him.

"Javier Esposito." She says with a firm tone.

"Yes…" was all he could manage to mumble as he looked down at his shoes.

"And I suppose Lanie was in on this too?" She asks still glaring at him.

"Yes…" he mumbled again, still looking at his shoes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was now almost 9 a.m. and Kate had managed to get a good portion of her paperwork completed. She ran her fingers through her hair and then across her face, letting out a small sigh. Right now, nothing sounded better to her than a nice warm bubble bath. She just wanted to relax and soak away the stressful week.

Just as she was about to continue with her paperwork again, the elevator dinged. Because it was a police station, the elevators constantly had people going in and out of them. She was so used to the noise that it hardly even registered with her anymore. Before she could continue with the work in front of her, she heard a familiar voice.

"Good Morning Detective Beckett."

She looked up from her work to see someone she had not expected standing in front of her.

Holding a coffee in one hand, and a white paper bag in the other, he moved a little closer before speaking again. "How are you today?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Castle?" she said, still shocked that he was there.

How did he even know where she worked? I mean, she had told him that she was a homicide detective that worked at the twelfth precinct, but still… She couldn't help but look at him, puzzled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still sporting that very confused look.

He smiled and chuckled a little to himself.

"I know you are surprised to see me here. That was my intention, and it looks as though I have succeeded. Can I sit down for a minute?" He says looking around.

"Oh, yeah, of course." She says, gesturing to the chair placed next to her desk.

He takes a seat and sets the coffee on her desk, pushing it towards her. He then places the mysterious white paper bag gently on her desk next to the coffee.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by. I brought you a coffee and some breakfast." He says, gesturing to the food in front of her. "I figured you'd be tired after last night. You said you were already tired from the long week. I thought maybe you could use a little boost."

She looked at him and then looked at the items on her desk.

"Thanks Castle. You didn't have to do this, really." Kate says lifting up the coffee and taking a sip.

The hot liquid felt so good going down her throat. This was a million times better than the crappy coffee the precinct had in the break room.

"No problem Kate. I just wanted to say thanks for last night. I had a lot of fun." Castle said giving her a smile.

Kate couldn't help but smile back, taking another sip of coffee before saying, "You're thanking me? I think it should be the other way around. I mean you're the one who gave me the free drinks, not to mention inviting me to sit and talk with you." She paused for a brief moment before continuing. "This is really sweet Castle. Thank you."

"Open up the bag." He says gesturing towards it.

She unfolds the bag and looks inside. A smile comes to her face as she reaches in and pulls out the delicious treat.

"A bear claw? How did you…" she's shocked that he knew exactly what she liked.

"Well you mentioned last night that you really liked them." He says casually.

"Yeah, I mentioned it like once, yet, somehow you still remembered." She can't help but slightly blush as a grin came to his face.

She knew he was listening to her last night. She could tell by the way he looked at her; his body reacting in some small way to what she was saying. Kate just never thought that he would remember stuff like this…the little things.

After a minute or so of silence, Kate snapped back into the real world. Castle was looking at her with those sparking blue eyes of his that she loved. The way he looked at her made her blush, even more than before. Her flushed cheeks caused a small smile to spread across Castle's face. He reached his hand out and gently touched hers.

"It's just breakfast." He said giving her a grin.

As his hand touched hers, shivers went down her spine. She got butterflies in her stomach like last night. This time though, it was more intense.

After a few seconds, Castle took his hand away and sat it on his lap again. She secretly wished he had kept his hand on hers a little longer.

Kate thought about last night and how he had asked her to dinner. She had declined, saying she wasn't ready to date or be in a relationship.

Now though, as this man sat in front of her, she began to rethink her answer to him. Before she could speak again, Castle stood up.

"Well, I better get going. It looks like you have work to do Kate." He said eyeing all the paperwork on her desk.

He didn't really want to leave, but he didn't want to interfere with her work either. Honestly, he could have sat with her all day. There was just something about her that he couldn't help but like. He found himself wanting to know more about her. Wanting to know her deepest secrets. Not only that, but also all those small things. He wondered what her favorite food was. Whether she was an action thriller or romantic comedy type of girl. He wondered if she was a bagel person, or more of a cereal person. He wanted to know the answers to all these questions. He wanted to know her.

Looking at her desk and then her again, he finally said, "Have a nice day Detective, and thanks again for the talk last night."

With that, he turned around and began to walk back towards the elevators.

Something came over Kate, and she rushed out of her seat and over to the elevator as he was getting in.

"Castle, wait!" she said.

He turned around, sticking his arm in front of the elevator door so it didn't close.

"I…I…" she just stood there, frozen, staring into his eyes. Finally she managed to get the words out that she had been wanting to say since the minute he sat down.

"I was just wondering if your offer of dinner still stands? I am free tonight and I thought maybe after work we could go out."

This surprised Castle. Deep down he had been hoping she would change her mind. He didn't think she actually would though.

A giant grin came across his face. "Of course the offer still stands. What time do you want to go out?"

"Eight?" she says nervously.

"Eight sounds perfect. Do you have any preferences? I mean, do you want to go to somewhere fancy? If you don't want that we could go to a diner or something too." He says never taking his eyes off her.

"I think something fancy sounds nice. Surprise me." Kate says, giving his a smile.

"I will detective. I'll pick you up at eight then."

Still smiling, she pulls out a card and grabs a pen off a nearby desk.

She hands it to him saying "Here's my card. My cell number and address are on the back."

Castle gladly takes it in his hand. As he does so, his fingers gently brush against hers causing chills to go through both of their bodies.

"See you tonight." He says giving her one last smile.

"See you tonight." She says as the elevator doors close.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It's just past seven as Kate is running around her apartment trying to get ready.

What should I wear? I mean, don't want Castle getting the wrong idea. I also want to show off a little skin too. What fun would it be if I didn't tease him a little…Should I put my hair up? Maybe I should leave it down. Oh my god, why is this so hard? It's just a date….relax, Kate, relax. Who am I kidding? This is a first date with Richard Castle. I shouldn't be nervous though right? I mean when we had drinks last night and everything was great. The way we talked was like we had been friends for years. All I know is that I'm gonna need alcohol to get me through this night….a lot of alcohol.

It was now 7:59 p.m. Kate had decided with a black, sleeveless cocktail dress. It showed off her legs, but it wasn't too short. It gave that flirty and fun feel without making Kate feel like some bimbo. She had also decided to keep her hair down. It was New York, and it could get pretty cold. She thought it would maybe keep her a little warmer. Although that excuse only wanted to make her put her hair up. That way when she was cold, maybe Castle could wrap his arms around her and warm her up. No. Kate stop. Focus. This is just a simple date. Things are not going to go too far tonight.

Before she could change her mind about her hair, there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Castle holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers. He smiled and held them out to her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi Kate. These are for you."

"Wow, Castle these are beautiful. Come in. I'll just put these in some water and then we can go."

As she turned around to go to the kitchen and find a vase for the flowers, Castle could help but stare.

He thought to himself….

Wow. She is gorgeous. I mean…wow. I thought she was beautiful in the bar last night, and at the precinct this morning, but…wow. How did I get so lucky to be going on a date with someone like her? I can tell that she isn't just another one of those girls only in it for the money or fame. There's something different about her. The conversation they had last night at the bar was so real. I haven't had a conversation that easily with a stranger in well….ever. Kate, though…she's a mystery. But I really want to try and solve her.

Kate came back to the living room of the apartment to find Castle still staring at her.

"Castle, you ok?" she asked, looking slightly concerned. "Castle?"

"What, oh yeah, sorry. It's just…" he trailed off.

"Just what?" she asked, now slightly at edge.

"It's just you look so beautiful. I mean, you were beautiful last night and this morning at the precinct, but now…you're just…gorgeous."

Kate could help but blush as a smile slowly came to her face. She loved the way Castle was looking her. She loved the way he was at a loss for words as he stared at her body in that dress. She knew wearing this dress would tease him a little bit, but she never expected this.

"You wanna go Castle?" she finally said after a minute.

"Yeah." Was all he could say, still taken back by her beauty.

Kate grabbed her leather jacket off the couch and put it on. She grabbed her clutch on the coffee table, opening it to make sure she had everything she needed inside.

Kate walked up to Castle and nodded towards the door. Once outside, she turned around to lock it. They headed to the elevators and outside to the street.

"So where are we going Castle?" she said looking at the street.

"Bordeaux. It's about six blocks from here." He replied nervously.

"That's sounds great." She said smiling. "Should we get a cab?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The ride to the restaurant was fairly short. Kate got out of the cab, while Castle handed the driver some money. They approached the front of the restaurant where Castle opened the door for her.

He placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her into the restaurant. Kate felt chills run down her spine with his touch. His hand remained there as they walked into the restaurant.

Castle told the hostess his name and were then immediately taken to their table. Castle kept his hand on the small of her back until they reached the table. Kate found herself disappointed that he had to remove his hand. She liked the tingling and butterflies her body got with his touch.

Castle had reserved a table in a more secluded part of the restaurant. It was quieter and it had a more romantic ambience. The table they sat at had a candle in the middle with a white linen tablecloth. This was definitely a fancy restaurant. Kate hadn't been to a place like this in ages. She liked the fact that Castle decided to take her here. She wouldn't have minded something simpler, but it made her feel special being here with him.

They ordered drinks, and sat in silence for a little while. They were both thinking, and neither minded a little quiet.

Kate thought about how Castle looked tonight. He had worn a dark jacket with a blue dress shirt. After getting settled in, he took off his jacket. Kate couldn't help but notice his muscular upper body. She could see the muscles in his arms coming through the shirt, and even though it was a dark shirt, she could still manage to see Castle's muscular chest. She couldn't help but think how he looked tonight. She began to wonder what he looked like with his shirt off…No Kate stop. This is just dinner nothing more. Focus. Breathe. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking as well…

The date was going well so far. After the initial silence at the beginning, they hadn't stopped talking. Their food arrived and they continued to converse with one another. They talked about everything from his writing, to her cases, to even the weather. No matter what they talked about, both of them were deeply intrigued.

Before long, they started comparing there likes and dislikes, and had a lot of fun doing it.

"Alright so Batman or Superman?"

"Batman of course. C'mon Castle." "What about you? Favorite food?" she says, leaning in a little closer.

"Mhm, easy, Chinese."

"Chinese, really?"

"You don't like Chinese Kate?"

"No, it's my favorite too!" she says with a smile.

"Chocolate chip cookies or Oreos?"

"Mhm, neither. My favorite is oatmeal. What about you Castle?"

"I'm an Oreos man myself. Although, you won't find me turning down any dessert, period."

Kate can't help but smile at his comment. In fact, she's been smiling almost every minute all night long. Castle brings that out of her. In these past two days with him, she hasn't smiled this much since before she became a cop. It was something about the words he said and the looks he gave her, not to mention the tone in his voice. Not only did she find herself grinning at him, but Kate was also blushing quite often as well. This man sure knew how to stir up her emotions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. Both were obviously intrigued by one another and it showed. The conversation never died down. They seemed to talk about everything. One minute they were laughing over childhood memories, the next they were discussing their careers.

After dessert, the check was brought to the table. It was a little after ten-thirty, and the pair had been talking for over two hours. After paying, they grabbed their jackets and headed outside. The cool New York night sent a chill through the air. Castle reached for Kate's jacket to help her put it on. She faced away from him as he guided her arms in the sleeves. Castle carefully pulled her long brown hair out from her coat. As he did so, his fingers brushed against her neck. Kate felt shivers run down her spine. The butterflies that had filled her stomach earlier were there again.

"You ready?" he says as her back is still to him. "I can get us a cab, or I can call my driver."

"Do you want to walk?" she suggests turning towards him.

"Walk? Are you sure? I mean, I don't mind, it's just that your heels…"

"Castle, I'm fine. I wear these all day remember? A six block walk isn't going to kill me. Besides it's a nice night out. C'mon. "

"Alright, let's go."

He gestures ahead and leads her with his hand on the small of her back again. She liked when he did that. She could get used to that.

The pair makes their way down the dark and quiet streets of New York. During the first block, they are silent. The wind begins up and a chill is sent through the air. Because Kate is in a dress, she's freezing. Castle gently grabs her shoulder to stop her from walking.

"Kate, wait." He says as she looks at him.

He begins to take off his jacket, but Kate stops him.

"No, Castle I'm fine. It's only five more blocks."

"No, c'mon. I don't mind at all. Here." He says as he takes his jacket and puts it on over her clothing.

"Thanks Castle." She says smiling.

Slowly as they walk, they begin to get closer and closer to each other's side. When they first left the restaurant they had been over a foot apart. Now, as they are about two blocks from the restaurant, the distance between them decreases. Before they know it, their arms brush against each other. Kate glances over to Castle who is looking at her.

I should grab her hand…He thinks to himself. No that would be a bad idea. What's the worst that could happen? I mean we had fun tonight. There is an obvious connection…But what if she pulls her hand away? She'll probably run out into the street and find the nearest cab. Castle, stop you wimp. She's not going to run away, it's just holding hands. But what if…no Castle stop overthinking this. God, why does Kate do this to me?

Before he can make up his mind he slips his hand over hers. Castle looks at Kate nervously. She can't help but turn her head away from him and smile, squeezing his hand.

They continue walking shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand down the empty New York City streets. After a six block walk they finally make it back to Kate's apartment.

The elevators doors open and the pair steps inside. The elevator ride is silent. Both are getting a little nervous, and neither knows what to say.

Castle and Beckett arrive on her floor and walk towards the door to her apartment still holding hands.

Kate stops in front of her door and turns toward Castle.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." She says smiling.

"Yeah, me too." He says returning the grin. "Well, it's getting late. Do you think we could do this again sometime?" he asks, still a little nervous.

"I don't know Castle…I might need a little persuading to do this again." She says with a smirk.

"Persuading, huh? Well…what would do it for you? A bear claw?…coffee?…or maybe this…"

He takes his hand and gently places it behind her neck pulling her closer to him. He hesitates for a moment before slowly kissing her. Kate feels the shivers run down her body. Castle places a hand on her waist bringing her in closer.

They pull apart and rest their foreheads on each other. Kate looks up to find Castle's blue eyes staring into hers.

"That might be enough persuasion." She says with a smile. "I'll call you, ok?"

"Ok." He says with a grin on his face. "I should get going, goodnight Kate."

"Goodnight Castle." She says before giving him another quick kiss.

She watches him walk back to the elevators. He got in, turning around to smile at her before the doors closed. Kate grabbed her keys and opened the door to her apartment. Once inside, she shut the door, leaning her body against it. A smile slowly crept to her face as she remembered the kiss her and Castle had just shared. Her fingers came to her lips that were still tingling.

She wanted to see Castle again. In fact, she couldn't wait.

I told Castle I'd call him…she said to herself. How long should I wait? What should we do on the next date? Maybe we could go to a movie…or maybe I should invite him here? Wait, would that be too soon? I mean we only just met, but it feels like I've known him for years. Oh god, what should I do? I really want to talk to him again…I can't believe he grabbed my hand tonight. I was surprised, but I liked the butterflies I got in my stomach…Wait a minute…I'm still wearing his jacket. This is the perfect excuse to see him again…soon. Maybe I should call him now…ugh, why is this so hard? Why am I letting a boy get in my head like this? I feel like a pathetic high school girl…Oh whatever, I'm just gonna do it…No I'm not…Oh my god Kate, focus….Call him or don't call him?...I think I need a glass of wine first.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Hey dad." Alexis says, coming to give her father a hug.

"Hey pumpkin. How was your night?" he says squeezing her tight and kissing her forehead.

"It was fun. I went to the movies with some friends, how about you? How'd your date with Detective Beckett go?"

"It was..." he pauses as he tries to describe the date.

"I'm sorry dad. Did she leave right away? Oh…did she not even show up?"

"What? No, she showed up. No, it was…amazing. I mean, I haven't been on a date that good in well, forever. We just talked about everything. It's like I've known her for years." Castle can't help but let a smile come to his face as he talks about the evening.

"Aww…dad, you really like her don't you?" Alexis says with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, I think I do."

About an hour later Castle is sitting in his office trying to write. After talking with Kate, he came up with an idea for a new book. A smart, hardcore, sexy detective…Nikki Heat. Castle was on the fourth chapter when his phone started to ring…

"Castle."

"Hey, it's Kate."

"Why Detective Beckett, miss me already?" he says with a grin.

"Well I was just calling to tell you that I still have your jacket. I was wondering if you wanted to pick it up at my place tomorrow, say 7 p.m…and since you'd be hear we could maybe have dinner and a movie?"

"Detective Beckett, are you asking me on a date?" he says teasing.

"Maybe…"

"Well, it sounds great to me. Do you want me to pick something up on my way over?"

"We can just order when you get here."

"Ok, sounds good, and Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you too."

"Castle, I didn't say-"

"Don't deny it Katherine Beckett. You missed me. You could've waited to call. I mean it's what, like midnight. You just wanted to hear my voice again…" he says with a grin on his face.

"Fine, maybe just a little…"

"Ha, I knew it."

"But now I'm starting to regret that decision…" she says smirking. "Goodnight Castle."

"Goodnight Detective."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sunday morning went by pretty fast for both Castle and Beckett. They both slept in late, which was only about eight or nine for them, but still.

At Kate's apartment, she sat at the table in the kitchen reading the paper and sipping her coffee. The flowers Castle had brought were in a vase on the middle of the table. She tried to focus on the article she was reading, but her mind kept drifting to something else….or someone, else…

Back at Castle's loft, things were moving along. Bacon and eggs are sizzling on the stove, while the fresh coffee is brewing on the counter.

"Morning Dad." Alexis says as she walks down the stairs over to her father.

"Morning Pumpkin." He says giving her a kiss on the forehead as he wraps her up in his arms. "You hungry? Breakfast is almost ready."

"Yeah, I'm starving." She says taking a seat on the stool across from her father.

"So Alexis, what do you have planned for today?" Castle asks putting the food on her plate.

"Umm… I'm going to the mall today with Sarah. A few of us might see a movie later. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering…" he says, placing the food in front of her.

"Dad…?" she says giving him a stern look.

"Well, I was just hoping we could do something today. Maybe go shopping or to the park, or something, I don't know, it didn't really matter what we did." He says with a slightly sad look in his eyes.

"Well we can still do something tonight. How about when I get home we order pizza and watch a movie?" she says trying to cheer up her father.

"Well, as much as I would love to do that, I already sorta have plans tonight…"

"Plans? With who?" she says giving him a curious look.

"Oh, just a certain detective…" he says with a small grin.

"Aw, Dad, you're going out with Detective Beckett again? That's so cute…Wow, three dates in three days….you really like her don't you?"

"Yeah…and I thought we already had this conversation last night?" he says looking at his smiling daughter.

"I know, but that's before I knew you were seeing her for the third time in three days. It's nice to see you like this Dad. You are really taking a liking to her and you haven't even slept with her yet."

Just as Alexis said that, Castle was taking a sip of his juice. He couldn't help but choke on some of it as his teenage daughter talked about him sleeping with another woman.

"Alexis, we are not having that conversation…" he says awkwardly, hoping the subject will change.

"C'mon Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore. Besides, I like that you two haven't done it yet-"

Before Alexis can continue, Castle cuts her off.

"Thank you…I think. But, I still do not want to talk about this subject will my daughter, regardless or not if she thinks she isn't a little girl anymore."

"Alright, fine. Just so you know though, Grams and I have been talking about it too."

"You and mother have been talking about me and Kate?"

"Yeah. We both really want to meet her. I mean Dad, the way you talk about her, and the way you look when you talk about…." She pauses briefly before continuing. "You obviously really like her."

"Well I'm glad that you're happy for me, but I don't think it's the right time for you to meet Kate. I don't even really know what we are at this point…If we are in a relationship or not. It's still a little soon for me to be bringing her home to 'meet the family'. Besides, I think her and I should talk about it before I agree to it."

"Okay…I guess. But I still really want to meet her." Alexis says, a little disappointed.

"I know sweetie, and I want her to meet you too. I think you two would get along really well. We just need to wait a bit, that's all."

"Okay Dad." She says giving him a smile. "Well, I better get going. Sarah and I are supposed to meet up in a little over an hour, and I still need to get ready."

She grabs her dishes and puts them in the sink. She gives her father a quick kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to get ready.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

At Kate's apartment she is frantically running around trying to get ready before Castle shows up.

As she is finishing putting on her makeup there is a knock at the door. Looking at the clock, she realizes it's already seven. Kate quickly heads towards the door and opens it, revealing a very happy man.

"Hello Detective Beckett," Castle says holding a small bouquet of flowers out to her. She can't help but blush as she takes the flowers in her hand.

"Thank you Castle, they're beautiful. Come in, I'll go put these in some water."

She leaves and heads into the kitchen while Castle closes the door and waits for her to return. A minute later she is back in the living room, smiling at Castle who is still standing by her door.

"You can come in Castle," she teasingly says, walking over to him.

"I just wanted to a gentleman; wait for you to return." He says with a grin on his face.

Kate walks up to him and wraps her arms around his waist. He does the same, pulling her in closer. "So, I believe that I am in possession of a jacket that may belong to you." She says teasing him.

"I do believe that is true. But, let's not worry about that now. I don't think I'll be needing it for a few hours."

"And what makes you so sure of that Mr. Castle?" She asks with a smile, still wrapped up in his arms.

"Well, a certain Detective called my house last night, missing me" Kate gave him a small glare before letting out a laugh. "Anyway, she told me that as long as I'm here, I might as well keep her company."

"She told you that, hmm…well, I suppose she's right."

They stare at each other for another minute, the smile never leaving their faces.

"Should we go sit down?" Castle finally says, not breaking eye contact.

"We should, but before we do, I have to give you something."

"Give me something?" he says with a slightly confused, yet excited expression on his face.

"Yeah, I think you'll like it." She says, looking at his lips.

"And what exactly is this mysterious gift of yours?" he asks curiously.

"This." She says before leaning in to kiss him. Castle tightens the hold of Beckett in his arms. They continue to kiss for a minute or so before Kate finally pulls away. She rests her forehead against his and keeps her eyes closed.

"Wow." She says, slightly out of breathe.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever get used to that." He says before she pulls back slightly to look into his eyes.

"So, you mean you want to get used to that…to…us? I mean, you actually want something….like a relationship….with me?" she nervously asks.

He lets out a small laugh after realizing how nervous she is. He can't help but smile at the fact that Kate Beckett is nervous because she wants a relationship, but she doesn't know if he wants the same thing.

"Kate, of course I want a relationship with you. I know this is fast, and I know we've only known each other for a few days, but you are extraordinary. I feel like I've known you for years. I've never been able to have conversations with someone as easily as I do with you. I think about you all the time now. I know that sounds a little lame, but it's true. I was so happy when you called last night, asking me over to your place. I am also really glad that I forgot my jacket. But yes, Kate, I want a relationship with you. I think what we have is really special. I think we can be great together. It just feels so natural, and honestly, I've never felt like this before. I get butterflies in my stomach every time I think about you. My heart skips a beat when I see you, and I can't help but let a smile spread across my face. I love the way it feels to hold you like this. I get chills running through my body when we kiss, almost like magic or fireworks, or something crazy like that. The point is, I want a relationship with you, Kathryn Beckett." He says, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Well Richard Castle, I'm glad, because I want a relationship with you too." She says before giving him one more kiss on the lips. "I ordered Chinese, it should be here soon. Is wine okay?"

"Perfect." He says with a smile.

They let go of each other and head into the kitchen. After pouring the wine into their glasses, they head over to the couch and wait for the food. They both sit on opposite ends, facing each other.

"So Kate, what movie are we watching this evening?" he says with a slightly teasing tone.

"Well, I was thinking _Forbidden Planet_. Is that okay?" she asks seriously.

Instead of replying, Castle just continues to look at her, grinning.

"What?" she asks, confused as to why he is looking at her like that.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

She lets out a small laugh before asking, "And why am I amazing?"

"Well, there are many reasons, but the answer I believe you are looking for, is in your movie choice."

"You mean I'm amazing because I told you we're watching _Forbidden Planet_? Why? Last night we talked about some of the movies we liked, and I'm pretty sure this was one of them mentioned."

"I know, but still. Most women hate these types of movies. I find it amazing…not to mention incredibly hot." she lets out a loud laugh which brings an even bigger smile to Castle's face.

Before Kate has a chance to comment, there is a knock at the door. She gets up to retrieve the food and pay the delivery boy before sitting down to join Castle back on the couch.

The pair eats in silent for a few minutes before Kate finally starts the conversation again.

"So Castle, what did you do earlier today?" she says in between bites of food.

"Oh, not much. I was going to spend the day with Alexis, but she already had plans. It's funny, when I'm talking to you, you mention Alexis, and when I'm talking to Alexis, she mentions you."

Kate gets a little nervous at that comment. "She mentions me? What does she say?"

"Oh, she just talks about how this is the third date in three days, and how I must really like you to be doing that. She told me that apparently these last few days I have been happier than she's ever seen me." Kate can't help but smile at that comment. The truth is, she feels the same way about Castle. The last time she remembers being this happy was before her mother's death.

"And she also keeps mentioning how she wants to meet you. She seemed disappointed when I told her no."

"Why'd you tell her no?" she asks with a confused expression.

"Well…I just thought that's what you would want…I mean, I didn't exactly know what we were, and I assumed that you probably didn't want to meet my family this soon."

"Castle, I would love to meet your family. From what you've told me about Alexis, she sounds great. If she wants to me, and you're ok with it of course, I would love to meet her."

Castle can't help but let a giant grin spread across his face. Never before has any woman shown as much interest in his daughter as Kate. Granted, Castle didn't like to talk much about his family on dates. It gives Castle little butterflies in his stomach to know that she truly cares about him and his family, not just his fame and money.

God, this woman is amazing, he thinks to himself. I can't believe she wants to meet Alexis. I should invite her over this week for dinner. Uh oh, if she is at the loft, that means someone else will be there…mother. I love mother, I do, but she's just a little….well, eccentric, to say the least. I don't want to scare Kate off too much…Maybe I can do it on a night mother has to work…yeah, smart idea Castle, good job. She is going to have to meet mother eventually though….maybe I should just get it over with. Lord knows Martha Rodgers won't stop bugging me about it until I give in. Ugh, that woman and her nagging….focus Castle, dinner….ok, I'll just ask. If mother happens to be there, she's there….I hope for all our sakes she's not. I'm not sure my girlfriend is ready for the wrath of Martha Rodgers yet, she-wait. Did I just say girlfriend?!...I did, didn't I…hmmm, girlfriend…girlfriend…girlfriend….yeah, I like that. I could get used to that…

They continue to eat, keeping the conversation going. After finishing, Castle helps Kate take the leftovers and dishes back into the kitchen. After refilling their glasses, they head back to the couch to watch the movie.

At the beginning of the movie, the pair around about two feet away from each other. As the movie progresses, they slowly move closer and closer. Before they know it, Kate is leaning into Castle's side with an arm across his chest, and her head lying on his shoulder. He has and arm around Kate's waist to hold her close to him.

"Hey Kate, what are you doing this week after work?" He waits for a reply, but when she doesn't answer, he tries again. "Kate?" He looks down at her body and notices her eyes are closed and her breathing's evened out. She's asleep.

He smiles at the fact that Kate Beckett, badass homicide detective, fell asleep snuggled into him. He carefully untangles himself from her before getting up, making sure she doesn't stir. Castle takes one arm and gentle puts it under her legs, while taking the other one and putting it against her back. He carefully scoops her up into his arms, and carries her off to bed.

Castle gently lays her down on the bed, pulling back the covers so he can slide her in. After carefully covering her back up, he takes one hand and brushes a lock of hair out of her face. He bends down, and gently kisses the top of her forehead. She slightly hums at the touch, but doesn't wake. Castle makes his way back to the door before turning around once more. A smile crosses his face as he looks at the sight of the beautiful Kate Beckett asleep in front of him. After switching off the light and quietly closing the door, he heads to the couch, laying down, and closing his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kate wakes up to the bright light of the sun coming in through the curtains. She smells the aroma of coffee coming from her living room, as well as a soft hum. She looks over at the clock on her bedside table; six-thirty a.m., ugh…

Kate lays her head back on the pillow, remembering the previous night.

Richard Castle is in my apartment, she thinks to herself. He is making coffee, and wait, is that the smell of bacon? God, this man is amazing. Last night our conversation was just so natural. Not to mention the fact that he declared that he wants to be in a relationship with me. I am dating Castle…I am in a relationship with Richard freakin' Castle…wow. Lanie and the boys will never believe this. He is just so amazing though. All the stories and stuff of him on page six being the self-centered playboy are totally wrong. Castle is anything but that. He is so sweet, such a gentleman, and not to mention an amazing father. Speaking of that, I wonder when he plans on having me meet Alexis…I really want to, but it is kinda freakin me out. What are we supposed to talk about? Although, if she's anything like Castle, the conversation will come easy. What if she doesn't like me? Castle already says she does because of how happy I make him though…How happy I make him…I make Richard Castle happy. God, I am so lucky. What did I do to deserve a man like this? I probably sound a little crazy though right? I mean, we've only been dating for less than twelve hours, and we've only known each other for a few days…still, there is something different about him. I could see this really going somewhere. It kinda freaks me out though. I told him the first night we met that I wasn't looking for a relationship. That was until I met him though. I think it's all the little things that really makes me like him. I still can't get over the whole coffee and bear claw thing. How did he even remember that? I don't know where this is going, but I think wherever it is, it's somewhere great.

I should probably get out of bed…

At least I don't have to be at the precinct until eight. God, that bacon and coffee smells so good…now I really have to get out of bed…

Kate slowly gets up and makes her way towards the kitchen. She sees Castle, his back towards her, making breakfast. He doesn't seem to notice her presence as he keeps humming along to some unknown tune.

Kate quietly moves up to him and wraps her arms around his waist, laying her head on his back, just below his neck.

"Morning Castle."

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"

Kate can't help but smile as the butterflies creep in her stomach from the fact that he called her beautiful. She moves her head and places a kiss on the back of his neck.

"I slept good. How about you?"

"Actually, really well. Your couch is surprisingly comfortable."

"You didn't have to stay you know."

"I know."

"It was really sweet of you to make breakfast though."

"Anytime Detective."

"Can I ask you a question? I don't remember getting into bed last night…was I really tired or a little drunk or something?"

Castle let out a small chuckle before turning around to face her.

"No, you weren't drunk last night. But yes, you were tired. While we were watching the movie, you fell asleep against me. I knew you would've been sore in the morning if you had slept like that, so I carried you to your bed. I just left what you were wearing on, and covered you up. It was pretty late, so I decided to clean up and then crash on your couch."

Kate couldn't help but smile as Castle was telling her about last night. He was such a gentleman. He carried her off to bed so she wouldn't be sore in the morning. He covered her up, and didn't do anything with her clothing out of respect for her. Not to mention the fact that he cleaned up after them. Now, he's making breakfast without her asking or even suggesting it in any way.

She could get used to this…except maybe next time, Castle won't be sleeping on the couch.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The pair sit down to eat breakfast at the table, making small talk as they eat their meal.

"So, I was thinking maybe this Friday if you're not busy, you'd like to have dinner at the loft. You could meet Alexis."

"Yeah, I'd really like that. I just have to make sure it doesn't interfere with my schedule."

"Well, let me know if it works out." He says with a smile.

After they finish eating their breakfast, they put the dishes in the sink and head into the living room.

Kate wraps her arms around Castle, and he does the same.

"As much as I don't want this to end, I have to get ready for work."

"Yeah, I probably should be getting back too. Gina's going to kill me if I don't get some writing done."

"Well we wouldn't want that now, would we?" she says with a smirk.

Castle leans in to kiss her. After about half a minute they are interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing.

"Sorry, that's probably the precinct. Hold on." She walks over to the coffee table where her phone lays. "Beckett…..okay. Okay, I'll be there in a half an hour." Kate hangs up the phone and walks back over to Castle, wrapping her arms around him once again.

"There was a body drop, I have to go in. I'll text you later okay?"

"Sounds good Detective." He says giving her a bright smile. They both kiss once more before Castle makes his way out of the apartment and back towards the loft.

Not more than a minute after he's gone, her cell phone beeps. Beckett picks it up and notices it's a text from Castle. A giant smile crosses her face.

**'I miss you already…this is going to be a long week. We saw each other three times in three days. How am I supposed to go a whole week without seeing you? **

**Btw, when I was putting you in your bed last night, your closet door was open. That blue dress…wow. Do you know what that does to me Detective?'**

Beckett couldn't help but feel butterflies as she read through the text. When she got to the part about the dress, laughter took control of her. Kate had to calm herself down before replying.

**'So you like the dress Castle? Hmm…I guess I know what to wear on our next date then…**

**And also…I miss you too. There I said it. I know you're still teasing me about the call the other night.'**

About a minute later there was another reply.

**'You could wear the dress this Friday…just a thought.'**

She quickly typed back,

**'Castle, I am NOT wearing that dress to meet your daughter…'**

**'Yeah…maybe that's for the better. Well, what about Saturday? Could I buy you a drink Detective?'**

**'Why Mr. Castle, I thought you'd never ask.'**

**'I have a question…about us…'**

**'Okay'**

**'Are we telling people?'**

**'How about we just tell you mother and daughter for now. Maybe we can wait a little for everyone else?'**

**'Sounds like a plan'**

**'Okay, well I really have to get ready for work. I have to be there in like 20 mins and I still have to shower'**

**'Kate Beckett, you are evil. Did you just purposefully mention you and a shower?'**

**'Maybe…. What if I told you that I'm changing right now?'**

**'Evil woman'**

**'Bye Castle'**

**'Goodbye Detective. Now that I'm home, I have to go take a cold shower….'**

Kate smirked at his reply. She put her phone down and finished getting ready for work. This was going to be a long week without seeing Castle….maybe I could meet him for lunch or coffee sometime this week. Hopefully the case we get isn't too tough. I don't think I am going to make it through the week…Ugh, I sound like a teenage girl. Oh, who cares, I've been acting like one lately anyway. This man thinks that I do things to him…it's really the other way around. The butterflies haven't stopped since I woke up this morning and I can't seem to wipe this grin off my face. Thanks Castle…I really appreciate you making me feel like a teenage girl. Maybe it's time for a little payback. He was so easily affected by me mentioning the shower and changing…I wonder what else I could do. If he wants to tease me, I can play ball too. You better watch out…innuendos and teasing is coming your way. You may be in need of a lot of cold showers in the next week Castle. This is going to be fun.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday passed by in a flurry. The case the team had caught turned out to be very "Beckett flavored" as the boys liked to call it. A young woman was found dead rolled up inside of a rug in her apartment. Not only that, but the businesswoman also moonlighted as an escort at night.

Castle would have loved this, Kate thought to herself. With being so busy the past few days having to follow paper trails and trying to track down a boyfriend, Beckett could hardly spare enough time to grab a bite to eat, let alone send Castle a text. She hadn't even left the precinct until almost one in the morning on Wednesday, well technically it was Thursday. By the time she got to her apartment, got ready for bed, and crawled in, it was almost two o'clock. Before going to sleep, she checked her texts, noticing a handful from Castle. He hadn't text her much these past few days. She sent him a text on Monday letting him know they were really busy on the case. Kate had really missed talking to him these past few days. Spending three days in a row with him really spoiled her. Looking at the time, she decided to just read his texts and not reply until tomorrow.

**'Hey, just wanted to check in and see how your day was going'**

**'I know you're probably busy, but I wanted to let you know Alexis is really excited to meet you. Also, a heads up, mother will be joining us…'**

**'Sorry, I keep bugging you, I know you're busy, just wanted to say I missed you'**

**'Good night Detective, maybe I can stop in and see that beautiful smile of yours tomorrow?' **

**'Alright, I'm sorry, you're working and I'm probably bugging you. I won't bother you anymore. G'night Kate' **

When she read the first text a smile crept onto her face. She loved that Castle had thought about her and how her day was going. The butterflies found their way back into her stomach; they seem to have become a common occurrence as of lately. The next text about Alexis wanting to meet her made the smile grow even wider. She really wanted to meet the teenage girl who seemed like such an important role in Castle's life. She laughed at the part of Rick mentioning his mother. She could just picture him making a face of mock horror. Reading the next message about him missing her…feelings inside her ignited. She didn't think he could possibly get any sweeter. Even after only knowing him for a short amount of time, she really liked him. He was so caring and sweet; she couldn't wait to get to know him more as time went on. Continuing onto the next message, a blush formed on her cheeks with his words. Castle really knew how to make her feel special. Hopefully there would be enough time for him to stop in tomorrow for a visit. As Kate came upon the last text, her heart sank as she read the message. Castle was just trying to be nice and now he probably thought she was annoyed or mad at him. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel like she didn't want him around or texting her. It was the opposite. The case had just been keeping her so busy there was no time to reply to his texts. Kate wanted nothing more than to call him right now and tell him she was sorry and wasn't mad or annoyed at all. Looking at the clock again, she sighed in frustration before turning her phone off and slamming her head down on the pillow in defeat. As much as she wanted to call him, it was far too late. Tomorrow morning she would send him a text telling him to meet her at the precinct. Then Kate could talk to him face to face and explain why she didn't reply and how she really felt. She didn't want Castle feeling bad any longer; he should realize how sweet it is instead. These thoughts clouded her mind until she finally was able to drift into sleep, only to awaken four hours later and head back into work.

As soon as she had gotten into the precinct, a lead came through on the case. Beckett and the boys ran it down, only to have it come up empty in the end. After combing through the elevator and street footage from CSU once again, Kate looked at the clock and realized it was already almost noon. She had yet to send a message to Castle, and he hadn't sent one to her. He always usually sends her at least a good morning message, so he must be really hurt. Taking a quick break, she decides to send him a text.

**'Meet me at the precinct with lunch in 20?'**

Less than a couple minutes later she had a reply.

**'See you soon'**

Time seemed to take forever as she slowly waited for the twenty minutes to pass. Every time the elevator dinged Kate would look up, only to be disappointed as yet another cop made their way into the precinct. Finally, after what felt like forever, but had only been seventeen minutes, the elevators doors opened to Castle, in hand with two bags of food.

Castle came into the precinct with his eyes anywhere but Kate's desk. Ryan and Esposito looked up from their work to see Castle walking over to their desks.

"Yo Castle, how you been?" Esposito asked.

"Pretty good. How about you?"

"Same here; this case is really pulling our legs."

"Why don't you guys take a break? I brought some food. Chinese?" Castle said holding out one of the bags to the boys.

Ryan and Espo jumped up with huge grins on their faces.

"Thanks bro!" Javi said, grabbing the bag and setting it on Ryan's desk.

"Yeah, thanks man."

The boys sat down and instantly dug into their food.

Beckett, witnessing the whole thing, couldn't help but let a smile cross her face at the sight.

He's amazing…she thought to herself. My boyfriend brought food in for all of us, and I didn't even mention the boys in the text. Even after I didn't reply to Castle's texts and made him feel like crap, he still brought us all food. What did I do to deserve a guy like this? We've dated less than a week and he already seems like one of the nicest and sweetest men I know.

After handing one of the bags of food over to the boys, Castle headed over to Beckett's desk. He had a timid look on his face which made her heart sink. She hated the fact that because of her he felt like this.

"Afternoon, Kate." He said, refusing to meet hers eyes.

"Hey Castle. Why don't we go eat that in the break room?" She suggested, hoping to get a little more privacy.

He simply nodded and followed her into the room, placing the bag on the table. She closed the door and blinds, not needing the boys or the rest of the cops on the floor to know her and Castle's business. Kate sat down next to Castle as he removed containers of food from the plastic bag. He still wasn't looking her straight in the eye, and Kate couldn't take much more of it.

As he finished with the containers, she placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Rick, look at me." She said softly.

He slowly brought his eyes to meet hers. When he did, she saw uncertainty and anxiety.

"Rick, I'm sorry. I have just been so busy with this case, I've barely had time to take a break to eat, let alone anything else. I wasn't annoyed or mad with you at all. In fact, it was the opposite. I thought your texts were so sweet, not to mention they made me laugh. I was having a rough few days and just your simple messages made me feel so much better. I didn't mean to make you feel hurt at all. I'm sorry."

She took her hand and placed it on his cheek, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"It's okay. I realize now that you were just busy with work. I can't expect you to drop everything to text or call me."

"I just hate that I made you feel like I didn't care about you or was annoyed with you. I should've made a little more time for you. I'll try harder next time. You've just been so sweet and amazing and I feel like I haven't been…" Not knowing how to finish, she looks away and starts to move her hand away from his arm. Castle put one hand on her arm; the other cupping her cheek.

"Kate, look at me."

Slowly she brought her eyes to meet his. When she did, she was met with beautiful blues eyes showing nothing but happiness and adoration.

"Let's get something straight okay? You are not uncaring or unkind or anything else you can come up with. You," he says, giving her a giant smile; slowly caressing her cheek with his thumb, "are extraordinary."

All her previous thoughts and uncertainties were gone as soon as she saw his smile and looked into his eyes. This man in front of her is simply amazing. Slowly, a giant grin matching his crossed her face. Kate leaned in, closing her eyes, and brought her hand to his neck. Their lips met and everything around them seemed to disappear. After what seemed like hours, but in reality had only been a couple minutes, they pulled apart. He placed one final kiss on her lips before releasing her from his grasp.

"Wow." Was all she could manage to say.

He smiled a megawatt smile, and turned back towards the food and began to open some of the containers.

The rest of the lunch went great. They sat enjoying their Chinese and laughing at each other's jokes, getting along as well as their other dates. Before they knew it, an hour had passed.

"I hate to say it, but I really should be getting back to work."

"It's alright, I had a great time."

"Yeah, me too. I wish we could have done this longer today though."

"Me too. We'll have a lot more time Friday and Saturday." He said with a grin.

"I know, I can't wait." She said with the same big smile.

After Castle left and Beckett got back to the case, Ryan and Javi came over to her desk.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked, glancing up from the computer.

"We just wanted to let you know how much we like your boy, Castle." Esposito said honestly.

"Yeah Beckett, he seems like a really good guy." Ryan said, joining in.

"He is. He makes me really happy." Kate said, not caring about her blushing cheeks or giant smile.


End file.
